


Dah-dee

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergent Fic: Sara and Leonard had a moment together and after the events of Destiny she finds that she is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dah-dee

dis: i don’t own LOT

.

.

.

She’d found out she was pregnant shortly after the mission that killed Savage once and for all.  She’d thought that maybe her body had been too damaged and abused for it to even be possible. She’d denied the signs at first. Getting tired more often and needing more sleep. Eating more. Vomiting in the morning. It wasn’t until she’d been ready to drink one night, and that Gideon chimed in that it wouldn’t be good for the baby, that she’d realized. 

There had been only one possibility for who the father was. 

It had happened their last night together. She’d made a comment about him needing to be one hell of a thief for a kiss and he’d wrapped his hand around her elbow as she’d walked away, spun her back around to face him, and kissed her. It didn’t take long for her to kiss him back, nor for them to take it further. They’d been wound tight. They’d needed that release. They hadn’t used a condom but it had been the heat of the moment and she’d been so sure that she couldn’t get pregnant that she’d never checked. 

A part of her always wondered if maybe she purposely didn’t go to Gideon to be safe, to take a morning after pill or something, because he was gone. Because he was dead and that if there was a little part of him growing inside her that she’d want it around. That her brain made her ignore the thought on some level. Maybe it was selfish, but she knew in her heart of hearts, that she’d love the baby no matter what. A part of her feared the bloodlust, her past, and that she’d taint the child…

But all those thoughts had been erased when her child had been born. Laurel Elizabeth Snart had ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes, and a familiar set of eyes which couldn’t quite focus yet. It had been the happiest moment in her life. Her father had been there with her, every step of the way, alongside Lisa and Mick and all her other friends. Lisa had cried tears of happiness when realizing Sara wanted Leonard’s child to carry his last name. 

She quit the team shortly after, realizing that she wanted to be around her child always and not on dangerous missions that could make Laurel an orphan. Her participation on the Waverider left her with the ability to live comfortably for the rest of her life. She’d bought a little house in Keystone City. Her father had been understanding about her reasons to be far away from the pain Star City had given her. He visited frequently and said many times he was ready to sell the house and relocate to be closer. Lisa and Mick were both a large presence in her life. Lisa helped with the baby a lot when Sara needed a break. Mick visited whenever he wasn’t on a mission with the team. 

As time passed, Sara made sure Laurel knew who her father was. She had pictures. Some news clippings, some other random photos Lisa found of him that she’d secretly taken. Sara showed her pictures of her aunt as well. She’d label them, and the infant would squeal every time Sara would say _“this is daddy”_ and  _“this is auntie”_. She never wanted her daughter to NOT know the face of her father. 

Sara smiled at her now, sitting on a blue blanket in the grass, mouthing a large toy. She was six months now, and teething, but happy with her full head of blonde curls. Turning, Sara went to put her focus back into what she’d been doing for the day. She’d decided to try her hand at gardening. She had dirt streaked on her bare legs and probably on her face too with all the times she’d had to pull her hair back behind her ear. She was on her last plant and chuckled as Laurel started squealing happily. 

“Getting hungry, baby girl?” Sara called over her shoulder. “Give Mommy a second!”

“Da-da-da!” 

Sara smirked, turning to look at Laurel, who was clapping happily. 

“What’s that?” asked Sara, realizing Laurel was staring at something. She followed the line of her daughter’s gaze as she continued to babble. Sara paled, dropping the plant and the trowel when her eyes took in the man standing at the entrance of the gate leading into their front yard. Her lungs were suddenly tight and she was finding it hard to breathe as her eyes widened. There, standing with his hands on the gate, was-

“Leonard?” She stood quickly, her bare feet sinking in the grass as she took a few steps toward him. Laurel was now focused on her toy again and Sara was at an impasse. Should she gather Laurel up and run inside? Was this really Leonard? “This isn’t real. You’re dead.”

“Not as dead as everyone thought,” he said slowly, fingers clenching against the top of her gate. 

“How?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. One minute I’m at the Oculus and the next I’m waking up in the medbay on the Waverider.” Leonard slowly turned his head, eyes zeroing in on Laurel. “Cute kid.”

“Leonard…”

“Can… Can I come in?” he asked, looking at Sara now, vulnerability now in his eyes. Sara nodded and he unlatched the gate and suddenly it was hitting her that he was THERE and ALIVE and she was running to him and practically jumping into his arms and holding him SO tight in fear that he might vanish. She didn’t realize she was shaking until his hand started a soothing motion up and down her back. 

“God… You’re really here,” she murmured, stepping back to look at him. She brought her hands up slowly and he smiled as she cupped his face, the thumb that housed the ring he’d planted on Mick gliding over his cheek. She chuckled as the dirt that had been on her hands transferred to his face and she brushed it off the best she could, laughing around her tears now. “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead. He smiled as excited babble came from the little girl sitting just behind them. Sara laughed, brushing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes before turning to walk to Laurel. She wiped her hands the best she could on the seat of her jean shorts to be rid of most of the dirt before gathering the child up. Slowly she walked back to Leonard, looking from Laurel up to him. 

“We have a lot to talk about.”

“Looks like it,” he said, suddenly looking a little uneasy, but not leaving. Just jamming his hands into that leather jacket that was much too warm for the weather. 

“But maybe, first, you’d like to meet your daughter?” she asked, a little tentatively, biting her lower lip to show her nerves. 

“I’d like that,” he said. 

“Leonard, this is Laurel Elizabeth Snart.” His eyes widened when he realized she’d used his last name, and she saw the sudden glassiness of unshed tears of happiness and wonder that had her ready to cry all over again. Being a mother had turned her into a softie. “Laurel? This is Leonard. Daddy…”

The baby sighed then looked up at Leonard and smiled, show two little teeth that had popped out, her little hand reaching for and grabbing at his nose. “Dah-dee…”

“That’s right,” said Sara, handing her off to Leonard, who easily took her after years of practice with Lisa. Laurel rest her head against his shoulder and sighed, putting her small fist in her mouth. 

“Hey, Kid,” murmured Leonard, not even fighting the urge to press his lips to the top of Laurel’s head. When he’d been told that Sara had been pregnant with his child he’d felt fear and denial rear their ugly heads. He’d come here in hopes that they’d all been wrong. But now? Now he was more than happy that it was the truth. 

“Want to come inside?” asked Sara. “She’s due for dinner and a bath… Then I can put her down for the night and we can… Talk.”

“Yeah… I’d like that.”

**END**


End file.
